


bear, kiss bear! (last part)

by twicesaster



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Sana, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Omega!Mina, here's a surprise uwu, here's not smut y'all, just misana being samina(?) you know, mina is sana's baby, misana cuddling bc they're too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicesaster/pseuds/twicesaster
Summary: mina's sick, sana's her doctor. the medicine? kisses, cuddle and a lot, a LOT of bears, bear kisses!ormisana being misana.mina being sana's baby (like she is)fluff!
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: keep me- [2na omegaverse]





	bear, kiss bear! (last part)

Sana get back to the room. Everything in hand. She's ready. 

"Ready?" She asked him.

"Y-yes!" Sana smiles to the toddler. Her little boy doesn't know how to talk, but he's always trying.

"Good, now go with Mama and hug her, okay?" 

"Yes, Papa!" Sana blushed at that, yet smiling and pointed the door. The little boy goes to the door to his parent's room, where his mother is laying, perhaps playing games.

Sana sighed. She did never thought Mina and her would have a child. She does loves her son, but she's always thinking that maybe she isn't too present for him.

The toddler has only three years, but he's already conquering hearts. Sana didn't show his face, but everyone knows him. Well, _she_ on social media.

She shake her head. Now, her wife is sick and she's going to be her doctor, while Nen is the cute nurse. She took the medical bag to start with. Just as she was about to enter her room; she heard giggles and the sweet combination of her wife's soft voice with her son's.

She opened the door to see her omega teaching their son how to play with the Nintendo Switch. Sana always throught if Mina loves more her Nintendo than her self.

"Toc toc" she did the sound of knocking on the door and opened that. Her loves glances inmediately at her and Sana feels her heart filled with love.

"How's everything going?" she asked silly with a dizzy voice, Nen smiled playful as Mina just pat his head softly.

"The doctor's here!" Sana presents herself, her wife and her son laughed. Nen clapped excited as Mina just laughed at her alpha's cute behavior. 

"D-doctor! My Mama is not feeling well, c-can you help her?" Sana nodded. 

"Here's your husband, cute lady?" Mina shake her head as she heard the question. 

"Papa's busy, she l-left me with Mama to p-protect her!" Nen answered for his Mama. And then he smiled cutely. Sana get closer and Nen receives a tickle in his stomach, he laughs, the same laugh as Mina, who has a big smile on her face.

"Who's this handsome prince?" Sana asked as she stop the tickles from Nen, who hugged her as he laughed some more. 

"I'm not a prince, Papa!" he fight off.

"Yes you're, Enkai" she kissed his robust cheek and let him sat down near Mina. As the omega hugged him, the alpha approach to her wife and kissed her lips. "You think you're getting better or worse?" she asked softly and with love voice.

Mina caressed her cheek "I think I'm getting better, you know, I have the best family ever" Sana smiled and kissed her once again. Nen whined as he demands Mina's attention. 

"Mama!" he called with a pout. 

Sana leave her lips to glance at her son's face. "Mama's busy-" Nen's pouts and Sana sighed "babe, please give him attention" she mumbled to her wife, Mina nods.

"Come here baby" Mina opened her arms and Nen ran over the distance to meet his mother as Sana smiled and caressed Mina's and Nen's heads. 

Nen smiled happily as he purrs like a little puppy. Sana again thought which hierarchy he was, she didn't care about that, if her son is happy, then she would be the same. Sana thinks she and Mina needs to talk about it to give him some advices.

"I love you" Mina whispers, looking at her alpha and son, Sana's glance give her an answer while the toddler cuddle against her with happiness. 

* * *

Sana hugged Mina's waist as she kissed the brunette nape. "You don't know how much I love you, I really mean it" Mina smiles at the softly tone.

"I do too" she turn around her head and Sana kissed her, her hand went to Mina's cheek as she possessive took the lips in hers.

Mina let out a little moan when Sana pushed away her lips. They looked at each other in the eyes, the omega's hand meet her alpha's. They smiled and touched their noses happily. 

"Now that I'm thinking about it, we need to talk" Sana softly said as she glance at their son, who fell asleep just like twenty minutes ago. Mina followed her look and sighs, feeling calm now.

"Why do you want to talk about what'd he be? Let him be, babe" The omega said as she looked at her son too.

Sana kissed her nape "I just want to know. It's our first child, I'm curious about the future" she hide when she finishes the sentence. 

"And so you said you want more children?" Mina jokes as she pushed all her body to let no distance between them. 

"Obviously, but I don't want to pressure you. I want you to make that decision, okay?" Mina almost cried, she really loves Minatozaki Sana at the point that she doesn't know how to show her love.

"I love you" Mina purrs as she let Sana to kiss her. 

"I love you, baby penguin~" Sana's voice became playfully as Mina just shake her head with a smile.

They stayed in a comfortable silence, their eyes were in their son as their bodies still together. 

Sana took a moment to see all the things she made with Mina, she's still remembered when she was falling in love with _her_ omega when they were teenagers and how she didn't realize until Mina told her that she was feeling something for her.

"Why are you thinking about our past?" Mina's voice make Sana return to the world. As they were connected by Mina's mark in the nape (Sana bit her, obviously), and as their love is too strong, they can heard each other's thoughts.

"You were so innocent back then" Sana giggled by thinking about the young Mina she meet "But you're getting more beautiful each day, I wanna know how do you do it and make me love you even more, like all the stars in the world!" Sana gets excited and Mina thought the young, romantic and clumsy Sana she meet.

"You were so romantic back then" Mina jokes as she heard Sana gasped surprised. "W-what do you mean? I'm not romantic anymore?" she sobbed.

The omega giggled at the actuation "baby, you know I love you, but please stop."

Nen whined as he hugged himself. 

Sana and Mina looked at each other "he's an omega" they said in unison. 

_What would be Nen's future?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> *Nen in Japanese means deep hope, i hope y'all captured the message.  
> *Enkai in Japanese means deep sea, as his name is deep hope, his nickname is deep sea. 
> 
> so here's the last part of keep me, i know this one doesn't have keep me in the tittle, but it's still part of the collection. 
> 
> so, i wanna know if you guys want to see sana & mina's first meeting or stories of the past, it's all up to you guys!


End file.
